Tsuzuki's Wonder years
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: The YnM gang are teens! Tsuzuki is always late. Tatsumi is the teacher and Muraki is the new student. Come and read Tsuzuki's wonder years! R and R please! MurTsu
1. The begining

**A/N: Here with another story(sigh) I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm very sorry if you were expecting to have Chapter 10 of "The Only One" I'll have that up soon... I hope.**

**D/C: I don't YnM... but very soon I will(evil laugh)

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A tall brunette walked along the lockers toward class. He took his time because he knew he was late so there really was no reason to run.

"I didn't even get to eat yet... one of these days I'm going to eat and be smart at the same time." He smiled to himself proudly. As he walked past the principle's office he noticed there were a lot of people there. He stopped at look through the window. There was another boy there, about his age,17.

The boy had platinum blond hair and wore a white uniform instead of the traditional blank uniform that everyone in the school wore. Why was he so different? The blond had glasses on that somehow put a tiny glint in the eye that showed, his other eye seemingly hid behind the small locks of shining platinum blood hair.

The large group of men that stood over the blond got up and started shaking hands with the principle. With that the brunette started to run down to class. He wondered what was going on but shook it off because the blond might just be another transfer student. Just another person.

8888

As the brunette neared room 207 he slowed down with a sigh. "Sooner or later I'll have to be here on time, right?" He sighed again and opened the door.

As he walked in whispers filled the air. He looked down in embarrassment. He even thought about making a run for the exit but two times in a row would probably cause suspension.

"Mr. Asato?"

Slowly turning he faced his teacher, Seiichiro Tatsumi. "Um... G-good mourning Mr. Seiichiro."

"Nice of you to join us Tsuzuki-San... now that your here I might be able to fail you with a good conscious." No one dared to laugh but Tsuzuki knew they were laughing. "Now sit down so I can continue my lesson."

He quickly obeyed without another thought.

Tatsumi used to be Tsuzuki's private tutor but something something happened and Tatsumi quit. So Tsuzuki had to go to a public school. He's still confused about why he quit but was glad that he went to the school he was now teaching in. Only thing different was that he had to share Tatsumi with more kids. At times Tsuzuki would stare in awe at Tatsumi then other times he wished that they never met.

Before Mr. Seiichiro could get back to the book there way a knock at the door. Before he could turn the principle walked in with the blond behind him. Tsuzuki stared. "Its him again... I guess he really is a student. All that white is so attention taking. You cant miss a guy wearing that in this school thats for sure." Tsuzuki whispered to himself.

"Will you shut up!" Tsuzuki turned quickly in surprise but then sighed in relief when he saw it was only Watari and all his golden blond glory. "The great Tatsumi is about to speak!"

"Student teacher relations aren't allowed. And plus the only thing he'll ever notice is his money and how much he as of it. Besides you two aren't even together. You can have any girl in this school but you just have to have your teacher,"

"Because I see through his crazed money craved exterior." Watari's eyes started to get googly and that when Tsuzuki decided to end their conversation with a wholehearted sigh.

"Class, I have good news."

"We are gonna get married?" Watari asked himself but Tsuzuki heard anyway.

"This is Muraki Kazutaka. He would be joining this school for the remainder of the school term."

Tsuzuki's ears almost started to bleed from all the screams and giggles all the girls made.

"Now girls mind you that I'm still here." Silence filled the room. "Now go sit next to..." Tatsumi scanned the room. "Next to Mr. Tsuzuki"

Muraki looked around and then sat to the left of Tsuzuki. He smiled slightly to Tsuzuki and opened his book.

_Hmm... that's funny... I didn't even raise my hand to show him that I was Tsuzuki... do I know him from somewhere?_

"Tsuzuki will you please show Muraki-San around the school after class."

Tsuzuki blinked. "H--Hai sir."

"Good, now everyone turn back to page 188 and read it to page 288. And be quick you have about... 8 minutes until class is over."

"Its a good thing I got used to this before. He hasn't even changed a bit." Tsuzuki smiled to himself.

"You bastard! How could yo have that man all to your self for so long?" Watari almost screamed.

"Don't worry hes all yours."

8 minutes later class ended and the classroom cleared, leaving Tsuzuki and Muraki alone. "So Tsuzuki is it?"

"Hai."

"Did anybody tell you... you have extraordinary eyes?" He smiled warmly.

"I... um..." Tsuzuki blushed. "Um... no people haven't but they aren't all that." he sais trying to cover his eyes and the red that covered his cheeks.

"Actually their sensational." Muraki moved closer and whispered in his ear. "You should be proud of such eyes... I waited a long time to see them."

Tsuzuki awkwardly backed up against the desk. "Do I know you?"

"No, but in do time we will know each other."

And thats how Tsuzuki's life was turned upside down.

END Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Notes: And thats all she wrote. Once again I'm just fooling around trying to get an idea for "The Only One" But this story was the only thing that came up. YES flames are accepted because I would flame it if I could. Should I continue? Review and tell me.**


	2. and what?

Author's note: **Your favorite author is BACK! Yeah! I never thought people would like this story so now I guess I'm updating. Oh and if your wondering if its a Mur/Tsu fic I dont know yet. Hisoka might come and change every thing for them, or he might be in love with someone else. Or maybe Oriya might come along and steal Muraki's heart. You never know when it comes to MY writing! Please review.**

**D/C: I don't own YnM**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Tsuzuki-San!" Tsuzuki turned and smiled and the blonde.

"Ah, hello Watari-san. What are you doing here... at the science fair? I thought you said that science fairs were a 'mockery of your future profession'."

"Yeah well Tatsumi is judging this year so I'm on the move again. Hey so what happened to that guy."

"That guy...? Oh! You mean Muraki. Well he said that he had to take care of some things before he comes here so I'm just waiting."

"He's polite... a bit too polite if you ask me."

"I didn't ask." Tsuzuki said under his breathe.

"Like he has some hidden agenda or something."

"Thats right 'or something'. Don't you have someone to fall in love with or something?"

"Yes... yes I do! And hey, I raided the teachers lounge and I just happen to pick up this fine number," Watari pulled out an apple pie from his bag, or man purse, has he likes to call it. "you want a piece? I know you do." Watari said with an evil grin.

"Do you think I'm falling for that again—gemme!" Tsuzuki lunged for the wrapped in plastic piece of pie, and fell head first on the ground. "Oooow!"

"Um... Tsuzuki-San?"

Tsuzuki turned around to see Muraki and Tatsumi staring at him. "Ah, Muraki and Tatsumi-sensei, what a nice surprise."

"He-he very nice." Watari said.

"Watari, can you come with me to my room, we need to discuss your test from last week. It seems your not pushing the way you used to."

Watari left with Tatsumi without another word.

"Tell me Tsuzuki, does Watari fancy Tatsumi-sensei?"

"Fancy isn't even the word for it. But away from that, what did you need to do?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Um... yes?"

"I was checking out somethings in the school's main computer file."

"Why would you do that?"

"Just curious." He smiled.

-Tatsumi's class room-

"Ok Watari, I'm starting to notice that your the first person here but your grades your going lower and lower. Whats been distrating you?"

"Well... um..."

"Well what ever it is, maybe you should stay away from it."

"But I cant stay away." Watari studdered.

"And why not? I bet its that Tsuzuki, he's too much like a child to hang around with."

"No... its not him. Its... its..."

"Come on say it."

"Its... Its YOU!" And before he could say another word Watari's lips were firmly on Tatsumi's. Watari, on his tippy toes, savored the very second he got to be with Tatsumi this way. Pulling away slowly Watari stared for a moment. Tatsumi's eyed wuddened."I... I'm sorry." He was about to leave when Tatsumi spoke.

"Its not that... its just that I wouldn't have minded that kiss... if you weren't a student." Watari smiled inwardly while walking out the door.

-back at the science fair-

"Muraki ... you like girls right?"

"What?"

"I know its cool that you like my eyes--"

"Love."

"What?"

"I love your eyes, now that we have that clear maybe we can leave this place. I have something to show you." Muraki started walking away from the fair and Tsuzuki.

"No, wait! We aren't suppose to leave until the fair is over. Damn it. OK hold on!"

"Hop to to it Tsuzuki-san."

* * *

Author's Notes: **OK thats another chapter gone. (Sigh) This story isn't going has I planed but I still hoped that you like it! Also I haven't forgotten about "Baby Blues" if anybody was wondering. I love reviews so you know what to do. LOL. I'm such a nerd.**


	3. kissy park chappie

**Author's Notes: If this story is still a little fuzzy please continue to read and review 'cause it's going to be better I promise! So last time our favorite Watari kissed our lovable Tatsumi. And our evil Muraki is taking Kawaii Tsuzuki some where. But where is Hisoka you ask? Maybe he'll come in the next chappie. But Oriya I'm sure is going to come along.**

**Disclaimer: Some day... someday... but For now I don't own Yami no Matsuei :(

* * *

**

"Muraki! Muraki! We've been walking for hours! Where are you taking me?" Tsuzuki yelled, while ten feet away from the speed-walking Muraki. "Muraki! I think we're really lost!"

They are walking through some kind of woods. And Tsuzuki kept tripping over Tree branches. "Urgh! I hate trees!" He kept his eyes closed until he bumped into Muraki who was just standing. "Muraki..? What?" Tsuzuki traced Muraki's stare aiming at a park. "Thats what you wanted to show me!"

"Sometimes the best thing in life are free, ne?" Taking Tsuzuki's hand Muraki walks closer to the creepy old park. "Besides, no ones going to bother us here."

"You know, we both have parents that might be angry—_furious_—when we get back." Tsuzuki whispered or maybe a very scared shout. "And a creepy old park isn't something I would call the 'best'."

"My your the whinny one, aren't you?" Muraki frowned but then smiled again. "But I guess some things about you that I wont agree with."

"Hm... you never answered me before. You remember right..? You do like **girls **right?" Some silence pasted then Muraki finally turned around.

"Why,yes I suppose." Taking Tsuzuki's hand he continued to walk in silence.

"HEY! What do you mean by that—what is this?" Muraki wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's shoulder, leading him to the swing. Following Muraki jester, Tsuzuki sat on the swing and stared at him. "What are we doing here? We can't stay here, my moms' gonna freak." Tsuzuki said very quietly. Muraki smiled and sat opposite from the swing Tsuzuki was on.

"I just thought we could stay like this for awhile—you know—a bit of a chat." Tsuzuki's brow raised.

"'Chat' huh? Well then lets talk." Tsuzuki crossed his arms. "And tell me, why is it that we cut school, walked for gods knows how long in the woods, went to an abandoned park, and sit in a rusty ole swing to talk?" Muraki chuckled. "And whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"So can we leave now?" Tsuzuki got up and was about to walk ahead when he felt a hand tug on the back of is black shirt. With a low sigh Tsuzuki turned around only to meet Muraki's cold and lustful stare. "M—Muraki..?"

"Shh Tsuzuki... I had to live a hundred life's before you finally showed up and I'm not going to wait any longer." And with that Muraki lightly pressed his lips on Tsuzuki's. Their lips meshed together in an undeniable jolt of pleasure. Even if it was light and to the untrained eye--it was just a peck--but Muraki knew exactly what he was doing. Smirking inwardly Muraki let his grip on Tsuzuki's waist go and started to walk away.

Tsuzuki—in a total state of shock—just followed silently. _Damn whats wrong with me? Damn whats wrong with him? What does he want?_

"Tsuzuki you mustn't fall behind." Muraki yelled behind him where Tsuzuki walked slower than a sail. _I wonder if he's gay... I wonder if **I'm** gay! But that kiss... it didn't feel like just a kiss to me—aside from the fact that Muraki's a guy and all.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Ok! This chapter is done! (sorry for the short chapter... I seem to be having a lot of short chapters lately) I like this chapter mainly because it gave me many ideas for the next two chapters! So if you want to see my favorite pairing continue, (...or end... -cries- ) better go and review. Next chapter: Oriya and Hisoka comes along. (YAY) And Watari is having crazy ideas about Tatsumi that might get him fired! Review and chapters come faster! **

**another note: Ive read that Muraki isn'y excatly straight and he isn't excatly gay neither. If you dont know yet: When Murakiwants something... he doesn't care if its a man or a women -- (bad Muraki-san -.-)**


	4. Ren' ai

**Author's Notes: Hello! Sorry for the very late update. Thank you for the great reviews. And as my way of saying sorry, Hisoka is coming in this chapter, to try to make sure that Tsuzuki never gets too close to Muraki.**

**Thanks beta reader _Jollyolly!_**

**D/C: I don't own Yami no Matsuei**

**Pairings- Tsu/His? Mur/Tsu? Ori/Mur? Tat/Wat**

**Music- Devil's Trill (:Original Version: Not YnM's version)**

**Mood- Drained**

Chapter 4

Tsuzuki walked down the hallway to first period. He couldn't lie to himself -- seeing Muraki again scared the living daylights out of him. The brunette sighed. He didn't think Tatsumi would let him off with another warning if he was late to class again.

As he neared the empty classroom, Tsuzuki stopped in his tracks. Looking through the window he saw Watari standing over Tatsumi. Curious, he pressed his ear to the window but found he couldn't hear a thing. "He better not do anything stupid. His I-got-everything-under-control attitude won't save him this time."

Inside the room

"No one will ever know. My plan is perfect." Watari's grin was so wide it seemed that the corners of his mouth touched his ears. "All we have to do is make sure we don't get caught. And... and... then we'll be together." Watari turned crimson at the thought, not noticing that the man he was talking to was right behind him. Watari's eyes widened as he felt Tatsumi's strong arms wrap neatly around his waist, he relaxed.

"This is wrong, but..." Tatsumi murmured as he nuzzled the blonde's hair.

Watari smiled. "I want this..."He turned, drawing Tatsumi closer for a kiss.

"I can't believe it! They're kissing! Hmm, should I be _this _interested in this? Hold on... I saw tongue!" The purple-eyed boy's smile grew into a grin as Watari and Tatsumi's kiss grew more passionate. When the breathless couple pulled apart, Tsuzuki pouted. "Aw, I wanted them to... I mean, FINALLY! They're done!"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself."

Tsuzuki yelped in surprise and turned sharply. Green collided with violet.

"Your should be more careful, baka."

Tsuzuki scowled.

_Jerk._

"You should be more concerned about people thinking **you're **a jerk for talking to yourself in public." The green-eyed boy replied coolly.

:Twitch: Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "Well, maybe you should just walk away and mind your own business."

The slender boy shrugged. "You're too stupid to bother with." His green eyes flashed dangerously. "Now move."

Tsuzuki laughed awkwardly. He looked inside the room, moved away from the doorway, and smiled sweetly at him. "After you... um?"

"Hisoka." Marching inside he left Tsuzuki to stare after him in total frustration. _THAT JERK!_

The classroom soon filled and Muraki hadn't arrived. The noise mostly consisted of the girls, whining and crying at the fact that their handsome Muraki hadn't shown up.

_If I'm lucky... class will end before he gets here... then... I'LL RUN FOR IT! _

Just as it seemed to be the case, the door opened and Muraki walked in. _Damn!_

"Muraki? Why are you so late?" The eyes of the entire classroom were on the pale boy.

"Well, sensei, I had to make sure that my mother was all right before I left. She's very ill, you know." Muraki frowned slightly. "That is also why my homework hasn't been done."

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Very well. You are excused this time. Please take your seat."

"Thank you, sensei." The platinum blond smiled graciously, then took his seat next to Tsuzuki. It was then he noticed a delicate looking boy sitting on the other side of Tsuzuki. Muraki frowned.

_Am I the only one who gets creeped out by this guy?_ Tsuzuki's face fell as Muraki's smile didn't even break once.

"Tsuzuki, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. So, what were you really doing and what's that on your clothes?" Tsuzuki stared at the small, red blotch on the end of Muraki's cuffs. The pale boy blinked.

"Must be ketchup." he replied smiling. ( . ketchup?0.0)

"What is it for breakfast that you eat with ketchup? And I thought you were late because of your mom. You seem to be sweating as well." Tsuzuki persisted.

"Tsuzuki, there are just some things you shouldn't know about me, yet." Muraki smiled again. "And I should tell you now that the little one is going to be bad for you in the future."

_Little one?_ Tsuzuki turned to the boy sitting on the other side of him. _I'm supposed to be worrying about the prom!_

"What are you looking at?" Hisoka demanded.

Tsuzuki didn't realize he was staring at him.

"Don't you have a conversation to have with yourself somewhere?"

_Why does he act like that when he doesn't even know me? He's weirder than Muraki._

The brunette blushed remembering the kiss he had shared with Muraki earlier. He started when he realized that the green-eyed boy was glaring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, baka."

"WHAT DID I DO?" Tsuzuki stood from his seat, startling the whole class.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, since you and Mr. Kurosaki feel that your personal affairs are more important than my lesson, I will see you both at detention." _A lighting bolt flashed above Tatsumi's head _(a/n: Ummm Tatsumi? ...0.0?) "Now, sit down."

"But TATSUMI!" wailed Tsuzuki as huge tears flooded his purple orbs. "I'm sorry!"

"SIT!" Puppy ears popped out and Tsuzuki miserably sat in his seat, still sobbing. "Good boy." Tatsumi smiled.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble! Don't think I'm working because you wanted to be stupid!" Hisoka hissed angrily. Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly at the boy.

"Then, that should be a good time to be get better acquainted, right?"

"Wrong!"

The bell rang and the class rushed out leaving Tsuzuki and Muraki to sit in silence.

"Things like this happens on Mondays not Thursdays!" Tsuzuki exclaimed "I don't even know why he hates me so much. I even tried to be nice to him and he just shoved me aside."

"I'll take care of it" Muraki replied softly.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that Hisoka will be taken care of."

"Don't kill him." Tsuzuki chuckled. Muraki remained silent. When the brunette noticed that Muraki wasn't laughing, too, he blinked. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Tsuzuki, don't worry, he'll live." The platinum blond smiled. "No worries, ne?" Muraki stood up gracefully and left the room leaving Tsuzuki dumbfounded.

_I only wanted to go to the prom!

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I seriously thought I would never get to this chapter! School as taken up the day then sleep takes over the rest. I still haven't gotten used to school yet, I guess. BUT if I get five or more reviews I'll work on the story during school instead of sleeping during math class! -laughs- Please review it's my ONLY motivation!**


	5. DETENTION! part 1

**Author's Notes: Hello, Hello! This is just Part One of "Detention!" This is all coming along together nicely from the reviews so I wanted this one to come quickly. And I also really wanted Oriya to come in this chapter, but that's for the next one if there is reviews that care. Well, Enjoy!**

**D/C: Yeah I don't own Yami no Matsuei! So what? **

**music- heartbreak hotel**

**Mood- a bit on the creative side

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Tsuzuki scowled. He was mad at letting himself get in trouble with the green-eyed boy.

_Jeez, why did he have to get me in trouble? Urgh! And where the heck is the detention room anyway!_

It was 3 o'clock the frustrated brunette aimlessly walked the corridors looking for the right room.

"Need help?"

Tsuzuki whirled around, a grumble on his lips, and stopped short.

"Um, Tsuzuki, are you all right? Need any help?" Pale and slender, Muraki stood before him, a look of concern and a small smirk marking his handsome features.

"I can't find the detention room." mumbled the violet-eyed boy, his shoulders sagging down.

Muraki's silver eyes blinked. "Well, how about trying that room right behind you marked, 'DETENTION'?"

This time Tsuzuki blinked. Turning his head sharply, he stammered, "Oh, well... yes... but, that sign should be bigger!" Pouting, he stomped to the doorway. "Yes... much bigger signs!"

The pale boy smiled, trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Well, I'll certainly bring up your suggestion at the next student council meeting."

Tsuzuki blushed. Clearing his throat, he squared his shoulders. "Yes... well, see that you do."

Muraki's silver eyes danced with amusement and his smile widened as he thought Tsuzuki's flustering too adorable.

The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Well, thanks." He turned preparing to enter the room.

"Oh, Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki turned back around only to find himself in close proximity with half-lidded silver eyes. "Um, why are you standing so close, Mur—"

His words were cut off abruptly as pale lips were once again pressed firmly to his own. Before he could register anything, the platinum blond pulled away, grinning playfully. Without a word, Muraki turned and strolled down the hallway.

Blushing furiously, Tsuzuki bit his lip. "Damn."

"AHEM!"

Tsuzuki jerked around and was soon staring at a fuming green-eyed boy. "Why don't you get a room so nobody has to look at that scene!"

Tsuzuki clenched his hands into tight fists. "Hey!" he shot back, "If it was so bad why were you watching?"

The brunette watched in triumph as Hisoka cheeks grew scarlet. Putting his hands on his hips, Tsuzuki's face split into a grin. "But hey, you couldnt see anything if you never got me in trouble. But lets put that behind us, wanna be buddys? Wanna cook-key?" (a/n: nani? . )

Hisoka's mouth gaped open. "Shut up, you moron!" he yelled. Outraged, the boy shoved the brunette into the detention room doorway. "We're late!"

**-- O_utside the school _-**-

"I'm already late, Watari, why did you make me come out here? And another thing about your so called 'plan'"

"Shhh!" the blond pleaded. "I wanted to see you before you went to the detention room." Watari tilted his head up at Tatsumi. Grasping the taller man's hand in his own, Watari continued. "I wanted to ask you that you please go easy on Tsuzuki... as a..as a favor to me."

Tatsumi frowned. "Are you using your relationship with me to help your friend?" His voice lowered to an cold whisper. "Using me to help Tsuzuki, is that it!"

"No!"

Throwing his arms around the taller man, the blond pressed his body tightly against Tatsumi's lean form in a passionate embrace.

"That's not it!" He swallowed hard. "I..I love you!"

* * *

**  
Author's (blah blah blah) Notes: Blah blah blah! Sorry it's SOOOOO Short! I'm in a really tight spot here and I wanted to update before I got tired of waiting. So please review even if you hated it and want it burned. Thank you!**


	6. DETENTION! part 2

**Author's Notes: Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Discaimler: I dont own the characters of Yami no Matsuei**

Gotta get out,... Gotta get out! I'm being denied of an entire world filled with laughter, love, and food!

"Tatsumi! I need to go to the... um... BATHROOM!" Tsuzuki smiled inwardly thinking that was his best idea yet.

"Nice try but two times in a row wasn't so smart." He said just sitting at his desk in front of them.

"Jeez, we've only been here for only 13 minutes-just get over it" Hisoka hissed a across from Tsuzuki's seat.

"I want no talking... besides, after a short talk with another teacher I've decided to excuse your behavior with a warning and an assignment. You two will be working for me as partners from now on." He smiled. "And your first assignment will be given to you by Principal Konoe. You can leave now."

"Y-you mean I get to leave? **ALRIGHT!**" He beamed, already jumping up for joy while his green-eyed partner in crime just sighed. "Aw, come on. We get to leave from this place. Aren't you happy?"

"You're such a moron. There's more to life to worry about than being in detention." He got up and left the room leaving Tsuzuki to stare at his back in anger.

"What is with that guy?" Tsuzuki shouted.

"Hisoka doesn't seem like the type of person to be bothered with... well aren't you going to leave?"

"Yes but.. well..." A faded blush crossed Tsuzuki's cheeks. "Well, forget it. I don't want you to get in trouble... with Watari." He looked up to see his teacher's reaction but didn't get any.

"Your friend is a free spirit not too short of annoying either..." He stated simply walking out the door.

"Now I must get what I what put on this earth for... CAKE!" He jumped in excitement and went for the doors but before his hand reached the knob it was open and he fell right through.

"Jeez! I must have done something really bad to a door in my past life!" He moaned rubbing forehead that had a very noticeable red blotch on it. "Oh no! This.. can't.. beeee! The number one killer of teenagers! A pimple!" Tsuzuki wailed out load. "I'll never make it to picture day! Or my prom! I'll never see my children grow!"

"Jeez! Its just a blotch from your killer fall... chill out."

"But, but, but... who are you?" He shuddered not even noticing that he had been crying to a guy he didn't even know.

"Me? I'm lucky not to be you right now." He laughed and laughed and laughed to a point Tsuzuki thought if he left and came back the next day he would still be laughing.

"Okay. I'm not that funny." He stated awkwardly.

Finally, he stopped with a smile. His long dark brown hair curved his face and his brown eyes had a golden aura to them. "Sorry. My name is Oriya Mibu." He said leading the brunette away from the halls and to a bathroom.

"So you're new here?" Tsuzuki asked while on their long walk to the bath room. He swears there's only two every three floors.

"Yeah. I used to be home-schooled to become a master swordsmen but I became a master early and so I choose to come here. Besides, I'm looking for someone very important."

"Who is it?" He asked finally seeing the bathroom door.

"The one I fell in love with one night." He blushed.

"Hm right... What's her name? I can help you find her. It might not be easy since all the girls go after Muraki."

"I see. Muraki isn't dating any of them right?" Pulling out a cold cloth he brushed it over Tsuzuki's erm... 'blotch'.

"Not. but-You're Looking for Muraki?" He yelled.

"Shut up you idiot!" No sooner Tsuzuki had a bigger lump on his head and he started to sob again.

"Why is everyone so mean to me!"

"Um erm... aw come on it didn't hurt that much!"

"Yes. It. Is!" He said between sobs.

"Okay. Fine. If you stop crying I'll give you.. um.." Reaching into his pocket Oriya pulled out a piece of string, a dime and and a year-old lollipop. "Jeez how do I live if this?"

"Can I have it?" His eyes popping out of his head.

"But I dot think it's very fresh-"

"Wanna spilt it?" His mouth started to drool over the other man's hand.

"Ewww! Just take it!" He threw it over and watched in awe as he caught the treat in his mouth. "Um, Good boy?"

"Bark!" He smiled while his tail waved in amusement.

Then, Oriya just laughed again but this time a kind of awkward laugh That was meant as a signal for the puppy to quit it, but Tsuzuki just continued to lick on the lollipop as if it was all normal. "Um, so whats your name again?" _So I can stay far away from you_ Oriya thought.

"My name is Tsuzuki."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short chapter. Oriya's here! Muraki wasn't. I would love to have Hisoka be killed off. And that's my notes... Now, review!**


	7. SORRY!

Dear Readers,

It seems that my writing in getting my the way of my school work. It seems after having an hour long academic intervention, my teachers etc etc etc have decided that because all I do is spend my time writing, that I leave no room for studying. Therefore they all told me that I needed cut out writing for good. Of course I was like "NO!" but since they have the support of my mom (who was thinking of taking away my computer! URGH!) they decided that I should at least cut down. So after some thing... MUCH thinking, Ive decided that I'm going to discontinue this story for a while. I promise that its not for good! Please bare with me... I suck at math, Gym, science, did I say math? And I have to cut down on my work load. Yes I'll be updating some of my other stories but this one hiatus.

Luv Ya!


End file.
